


Hold what's dear in your hands (and never let go)

by Fae_vorite, PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Art, Big Harry, Bite marks, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys With Breasts, Breastfeeding, D's dynamics, Dominating Harry, Family Dynamics, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Intersex Draco, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Match Making Company, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Draco, Submissive Draco, Top Harry Potter, Vaginal Sex, spoiled draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_vorite/pseuds/Fae_vorite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Of all the things Harry wanted in life, a family was his top priority. He had always dreamed it all: the omega, the kids, the dog and the picket fence. However, as he was growing older and seeing all his friends go on with their lives, Harry decided he needed to work harder to get what he wanted.Applying for a famous wizarding matchmaking company for marriage wasn't difficult - he only never imagined who they paired him up with.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 432
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Hold what's dear in your hands (and never let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a journey, and I'm happy that I have made it to the end. As I wrote this story I was constantly being pushed back - by work, by my own worries, and I'm happy that I had the help of two of my dear friends: F and E, who were with me all the time as I've written this. 
> 
> My friend did the amazing illustrations in this work, and her artwork was perfect inside this story. I'm so happy she decided to partner up with me! Thank you for your time and I hope you all have a good read!

Another party, and another day Harry wished he had stayed at home. This omega was talking his ear off, about how amazing he was during the war and how incredible it was that The Golden Trio – as they were being called these days – had defeated Voldemort like they had.

He was beautiful, though, Harry had to admit that much. Almond-shaped brown eyes, a button nose, pouty lips. His hair was dark, and styled to the side. He wore skinny jeans and a black silk blouse, which Harry thought was a good look on him. If he wasn’t so star-struck about him being _Harry Potter_ , Harry figured that he would really have enjoyed going out on a date with him.

But Harry hated the way people seemed to look at him as if he was a demi-god, and it irked him in a level that made that sweet-talking omega look boring to his eyes.

“Listen, Ryan-“

“Brian,” the omega corrected.

“Okay, Brian… Here’s the thing. You are really beautiful, and I think you deserve the best in the world… But I have to say that you and I are not gonna work, so you’d be better putting your efforts somewhere else.”

The omega blinked twice, long lashes attracting Harry’s attention as the small man tried to process what Harry had said.

“You… You…” Brian seemed like he couldn’t believe Harry’s words, and Harry thought he had offended the guy before he completed his sentence: “You think I’m _beautiful_!?”

Harry sighed, touching Brian’s hand gently.

“You _are_. And you deserve an alpha who can appreciate that, which… It’s not me. Don’t settle for less than what you deserve,” Harry patted his hand, and made a beeline for the exit. He had done what he had come to do, mingle and try to have a conversation with people who might potentially be interesting. Harry hated Ministry parties, but the truth was that he was lonely.

Harry was 36 and he had no prospect of having a long-lasting relationship. He had tried with Ginny almost two decades prior and it hadn't worked out, of course. She was happily married to a Spanish seeker, taking care of their first baby once she had decided to retire from Quidditch last year. Ron and Hermione… Well, they were perfect to each other, and they had Hugo and Rose to keep them entertained. 

Harry couldn’t believe his Goddaughter was already in her 4th year of Hogwarts, looking every day more like a little lady than like the child she was merely years ago. Hugo was starting Hogwarts this year, and Harry couldn’t feel more proud of them.

He was also envious. So, so envious of his friends.

The only thing Harry wanted was a family, people that would be around him for all of his years, family that would complete his life in the most fundamental way. Harry wanted an omega, children, a dog, the picket fence. He wanted everything, and yet… Yet his relationships ended because they didn’t really match, or when he tried to meet someone new, they were so in love with the novelty of meeting Harry Potter that he completely lost interest.

However, he was running out of time. He was 36 – _thirty-six_ , for Merlin’s sake! – and all of his friends were settling down and going on with their lives… And Harry. Fuck, Harry had been stuck in the same place for more years than he ought to have been.

Breathing in deeply, Harry made a decision as he apparated back home from the party. He was going to be married next month, and he didn’t care if he loved the person or not. His only criteria was: the person had to be compatible with his desires, and they had to not care about him being Harry Potter.

* * *

The company Harry hired to secure his wedding was 95% successful. It was very confidential, and they asked a lot of questions before they matched an alpha to an omega. 

The service was mostly used by pure-blood families, although some Muggleborn or half-blood families used it too. It was understandable, since it was a marriage company. They matched a couple, so that they could form a family right away, and it was all a bit impersonal. Love wasn’t really in the game, although compatible preferences assured it could be possible in the future.

It didn’t take long for Harry to receive a letter informing him of his matching. The letter told him that they found a hyper compatible omega for him, and Harry smiled because he knew that his preferences were… Well, they were difficult to live up to.

He looked at the list of matching preferences he had with this omega, and just from reading it, his cock got rock hard:

LIST OF COMPATIBLE PREFERENCES – SIDE BY SIDE:

**ALPHA / OMEGA**

  * Petite omega / Large alpha
  * Nipple play / Extreme nipple stimulation
  * Pregnancy kink / Pregnancy kink
  * Submission / Dominance
  * Lactation kink / Milking kink
  * Feminization / Feminization



LIST OF PREFERENCES WITHOUT A MATCH – SIDE BY SIDE

**ALPHA / OMEGA**

  * ___________ / Vaginal – Anal stimulation
  * Sexual touching in non-sexual situations / _______________
  * Come inflation / _____________
  * ______________ / Large cock
  * ______________ / Knot fucking



As Harry read the preferences, even the ones without a match were perfect for him. He palmed his cock down before reading what his potential omega had to say about a match:

_Hello Mr Future Alpha,_

_I see we have a lot of compatibility, but I’d like you to meet me knowing a few things about me._

_First and foremost, I will never, ever, in any situation, work for a living. If you want me, you support me, and I’m expensive. I know I’m not in a place to ask for a lot given my family name situation, and our history, but if I’m tying myself forever to someone, it’s going to be on my terms. I need to be pampered and taken care of, but I’m not just a person who’ll just take._

_I thrive on being submissive, and my dream is to be your perfect little houseomega. I’ll be obedient – I thrive on it, to be honest – and I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy._

_Actually, I don’t want to have control, at all. I want you to rule my life, make every single decision for me. I want my brain to be blank and be filled with only you and our future babies. I want tons of them. In fact, I want to be perpetually pregnant until I can no longer be. I want a large brood of kids, maybe 7 or 8. Maybe more. I want to be impregnated on every possible opportunity, and I refuse to use any contraceptive methods. Make me your trophy wife and I’ll be happy about it._

_One thing must be clear, though: I detest physical punishments. If you are a sadist dom, I’m sorry but you can’t have me. I can’t deal with pain and I hate the mere concept of it. I’m fine with constriction and talk-tos, but I don’t want to be punished._

_I think I have been punished enough for a lifetime._

_I also don’t accept an open marriage and I’m terribly jealous._

_If you are interested, please schedule a meeting with the company staff, and come with an open mind. If you received this letter, then it means we are almost perfect for each other, and I would hate to lose you because you didn’t like who I am._

_Hopefully,_

_Mr Future Omega._

By the end of it, Harry was out of breath. This omega was perfect. He looked up the information about the omega, and it said he was a male. He wouldn’t have as large breasts as a female, and of course, there was the addition of a cock, but Harry was as much into males like he was with females. Maybe he was a male with larger breasts, who knew? Some omegas had them, and Harry was definitely a boobs guy. He’ll love a perky tiny omega too, though, as long as he could play with him to his heart’s content.

Harry was fast to schedule a meeting. He wanted this omega, and he wanted him _now_. The only thing that could possibly ruin it would be his omega being a Harry Potter fan, and if that was then it was going to break Harry’s heart. Although perfect for his preferences, this omega might not fit in his other criteria, and Harry really didn’t want someone who’d only want him because of his fame.

But Harry needed him. This omega was the perfect chance of having the family that he wanted.

Soon Harry knew his answer. He and his future omega would be meeting the next day, at one o’clock at the company’s building.

Harry could barely sleep that night.

* * *

When Harry crossed the door to the Company’s building to finally meet his future omega, he was nervous. 

He hadn’t talked to his friends about hiring the marriage matching service, and he was planning to tell them he and his future fiancé had met at one of the Ministry balls, which could be completely plausible. Harry knew he was free to tell them the truth, but then Hermione and Ron would try to talk him out of it, so he could find _love_ and that kind of thing.

In the letter, his future omega asked him to be open-minded. That could mean a lot of things, but Harry was trying not to think about that part. He gave his name in the lobby, and waited about five minutes before being led to another room, where they would be introduced.

As soon as he crossed the door, his whole body froze. Because right there, wide-eyed looking in his direction, was Draco Malfoy.

 _Draco Bloody Malfoy_.

Their guide left, leaving them alone in the room. It looked a bit like a tea room, with comfortable settees and a small table in the middle with tea and biscuits waiting for them. It was all very traditional. Like they were meeting for the first time in one of their parents’ houses.

Malfoy didn’t say a thing. He didn’t even move. He looked like he was about to flee, but Harry took his time to really look at him.

Draco Malfoy was indeed a petit omega. Although they were the same age, Malfoy looked younger, like he took a huge amount of time pampering his own skin to keep being that baby smooth texture it had. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulders and parted to the side. He was wearing a white blouse and grey skinny trousers, modest and yet so delicious. Harry was already going grey at the temples, and sometimes he thought he looked even older than he really was.

“I-I’m… I’m going to tell them to rematch us. Don’t worry,” Malfoy said, looking uncomfortable. When he started to move, however, Harry held him by his elbow.

“You told me to come with an open mind,” Harry said, looking into Malfoy’s grey eyes. “I did. I’m willing to see where we go. But are you?”

Malfoy looked up at him, and Harry smiled sideways noticing how _short_ Malfoy was compared to him. He could easily wreck that omega.

“I… Hmm… Well, we were… are… Very compatible,” Malfoy said, flushing. “Especially the pregnancy part.”

“That’s my favourite part, too,” Harry said, and guided Draco to a settee, sitting by his side. “Are you willing to be stuck to me forever until death do us apart?”

Draco bit his bottom lip, looking at Harry as if he was crazy, but also with _want_ in his eyes.

“Well… Other than you’re Harry Potter and you hate my guts, we look like we would do really good together,” Draco said, and Harry shook his head negatively.

“I don’t hate your guts. It’s been almost twenty years. Not even Ron can hold a grudge for so long,” Harry joked, and Malfoy smiled, although it looked like he was trying to avoid doing it.

Harry looked at his face, wondering how the hell he managed to reach 36 looking like he was still in his twenties. There was nothing out of place on Draco Malfoy, although he had a kind of hardness in his eyes that Harry could recognise in everyone that has been in the war.

Now, he could understand his letter better and his unwillingness to have any kind of job. Malfoy has been working as an accountant for Gringotts for the past 18 years of his life. It was a lowly job, hidden in a small cubicle and deemed too stupid for the goblins to do themselves. Every now and then, The Prophet liked to remember Draco Malfoy’s place in life: working in a job he hated, with a miserable paycheck and less than little time to actually have any fun in his life.

Not that it would have been easy for Malfoy to find love. He wasn’t considered a public enemy, not anymore, but he just wasn’t… interesting. Too shy, too introverted, too quiet. He still lived with his mother in their small house, still in Wiltshire, but very far from the Manor, which was taken by the Ministry at the same time as Lucius Malfoy’s death.

“I think-” Malfoy started, his hands playing with the hem of his blouse like he was nervous. His cheeks were flushed pink, long pale blond eyelashes fluttering over his cheekbones. “I think I’d want what you’re offering me. I’m… I’m running out of time and… I didn’t think anyone out there was as fucked up as me, and that they'd actually enjoy what I enjoy.”

Harry cackled, his head actually throwing back as he tried to avoid his laughter to no success. He dried his eyes of the laughter tears, looking at Malfoy dead in his grey eyes.

“If anyone is as fucked up as you, it makes sense that it _would_ be me. Don’t you think? It’s a bit ironic.”

That made Malfoy laugh, too, and he bit his bottom lip. Harry wanted to kiss him to make him stop.

“But I have one question.”

Malfoy nodded, serious, his hands trembling, his omega smell reaching Harry, proving that Malfoy stopped to control them. He smelt like jasmine with a pinch of citrus.

“How do you feel about me being _the_ Harry Potter?”

Malfoy frowned, looking at him like he was insane.

“I… Really couldn’t care less. You know that.”

Harry smiled, knowing deep inside that Draco Malfoy was perfect, utterly perfect for him. He ticked all the boxes, including the most important one of them all.

“Then I think… We should marry next week.”

Malfoy looked at him as if he didn’t believe it, like what Harry was saying wasn’t possible. That was the objective though; this was a marrying agency; it wasn’t a blind date agency or love matching scheme of some sort. Harry wasn’t getting any younger, and neither was Draco. If he wanted that brood of kids… Well, they needed to start _asap_.

* * *

“I’ll be getting married next week. On Saturday,” Harry said at the Weasley’s dining table later that night, and the silence that followed was tense and heavy.

“ _What?_ ” Ron’s voice uttered, his eyes wide like saucers. “You don’t even have an omega!”

“I didn’t have one, but now I do, and we’re going to be married soon,” Harry said as if he was commenting on the weather. Hermione looked at him intently, as if she was trying to see through a joke he had told, but then her eyes lit up.

“It’s arranged, isn’t it? You hired a company to arrange you a marriage.”

All the Weasleys at the table looked from Hermione to Harry, waiting for his answer. He sighed, knowing it was no use to lie to them. He _could_ tell them he’d be dating Malfoy in secret, but at least Ron and Hermione would know that he hadn’t.

“I did. And it was the best choice for me,” Harry admitted, and Molly cleared her throat as if trying to find something to say.

“Well, it’s certainly not unheard of in Wizarding society,” she said, shrugging. “There are plenty of arranged marriages that work really well. And if it is a matching company, which I assume it is, it would be more than probable that your relationship will be a very successful one, and that you’ll find love in your marriage.”

“Who _is_ your omega, though?” George asked, pointing at Harry with a fork.

Harry took too long to answer, and Ron groaned.

“Oh, kick my balls, it’s _Malfoy,_ isn’t it?”

“Ronald!” Was Hermione’s outraged remark, and Ron just shook his head as everybody at the table started to talk at the same time. Harry knew better than to try and speak above the Weasleys, so he just nodded at Ron.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Ron slapped the table, and Hermione looked like she was about to have a fit. Thankfully most kids were at Hogwarts, and those who weren’t were either too young to understand or at First School in the afternoon – learning tips and tricks to control their blooming magical power better.

“Never mind Harry going to marry _Malfoy_ of all people,” George said, his face clearly confused about the prospect. “But how did you _know_ , Roniekins?”

“It’s a _matching_ company,” Ron said, looking at his brother as if he was stupid. “They’ll match people for preferences and personality through magical scanning. Who’s the only other person who’s as fucked up in the head as Harry is? No offense, mate.”

“None taken,” Harry actually chuckled at it, because it was the same thing he and Malfoy had discussed.

“Does make sense,” Charlie grumbled, shoving food down his throat as if they weren’t discussing Harry’s upcoming marriage to Draco Malfoy.

“Are you _really_ marrying Malfoy?” Ginny, who had been silent all this time, asked. Her husband was beside her, looking like he was trying really hard not to laugh, as he held their sleeping baby, Pietro.

“I am. Next week, on Saturday. The company has already arranged the paperwork, and we’ve decided to have a private ceremony with just our families in it. It’s not going to be a very big deal,” Harry shrugged, and Ginny nodded her approval.

“Then it’s okay. I mean, you’re the only one not taken.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Charlie asked from the other end of the table.

“You’re taken by your dragons, Charlie. I bet Mrs Thumbelina would be really jealous if you found a mate after all this time scratching her scales,” Ginny teased, and Charlie threw a pea at her face, which she expertly avoided.

And thus the bickering started. Harry smiled quietly to himself, being thankful for his adopted family. Ron still looked like he and Harry would have to _talk_ about it in the future, but it was okay. He knew his friend only wanted the best for him.

* * *

The wedding preparations were partially made by the marriage company, and partially by the bickering efforts of Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley. Harry wasn’t sure if they would be able to get along, but it seemed like a marriage between their two precious sons – as Molly put it – was enough to stop a feud that had lasted generations. They decided together on the food, decorations, music, and all sorts of things, leaving Draco and Harry to worry only about their own clothing. 

They weren’t having any vows or marriage ceremony. They’d sign a document, the wizard responsible would perform the wedding bond, and they’d have a small party with their two families. They weren’t in love, after all, and they weren’t even talking much other than wedding prep.

When the day came, Harry wasn’t nervous. He thought that he'd feel nervous on his wedding day, but he really didn't. Only the Weasleys, the Malfoys and their friends would be at the wedding, and Harry had asked Luna to cover their wedding on The Quibbler so it didn’t get out to the public through the scribblings of the damn Prophet. If they would leak his wedding information, it’d be on his own terms.

To everyone else, he and Draco had been dating secretly for months before deciding to elope. They were afraid of the judgment of the society, but their love was intense enough that they had decided to stop the façade and just go on with their marriage. This was what the public was going to see, with pictures from the wedding taken and chosen carefully to show their love and affection. A little ruse, just to take them off their back.

Harry was preparing himself in front of the mirror when his Godson came in his bedroom in his home in Taunton’s countryside. He wanted to live near the Weasleys, but only close enough so their privacy could be guaranteed. It was good because he was also near Wiltshire, so both he and Draco would be near their families. Draco was moving in with Harry, of course, and he’d already packed everything and brought it in the past few days. It wasn’t much in terms of furniture, but Draco _did_ have a lot of trinkets and clothing. And books. So many books.

“You look handsome,” Teddy said, his hair turquoise with blond streaks today. He was wearing a suit too, and it looked fit on his slender, tall body. At 19, Teddy looked so much like Remus that Harry’s heart ached a little bit every time he looked at his Godson.

Harry was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey vest. It had golden embroidery on the lapel, and his hair had been artfully tousled by Fleur. He felt very handsome, indeed.

“Not as handsome as you,” Harry retorted, and Teddy smiled, a smile that was all Tonks, and shook his head.

“You think you’ll be fine, uncle Harry?” Teddy asked, and Harry looked at them both in the mirror, proud of the young man Edward Remus Lupin had become. He had helped to bring him up, and it still messed with Harry’s feelings every time Teddy forgot himself and called him ‘dad’ mistakenly. He and Harry always pretended it didn’t happen, but Harry only felt love every time he heard this word leaving his Godson's lips. Teddy wasn’t his son, but being his father figure meant everything to Harry.

Harry thought he did a good job of being a dad to Teddy. He’d do a good job being a dad to his own children, as well, he decided.

“I think I’ll be fine, yes. More than,” he turned to his Godson and held him with both hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. “Especially because I’ll have you to help me.”

Teddy clapped him on his shoulder and they left to the large backyard, where the ceremony would happen.

Harry’s home was beautiful, with large grounds and many fruit trees and flower gardens. He always wanted a place he could relax and not worry, and The Deer Nest was it for him. The house was Victorian, with seven bedrooms in total. It had two living rooms, one tea room, two kitchens and servant’s rooms. It also had what seemed to be a nursery, with five bathrooms and toilets. He had also an office and a library, that was currently 80% filled with Draco’s books.

The place had been organised for the party, but the ceremony itself was going to be less than 10 minutes in length. They didn’t have much to say to each other, they barely knew each other past their school rivalry and shared sexual preferences. They hadn’t even kissed or hugged since they decided to marry, only talking to each other about what clothes should they wear, and what flavour they wanted the cake to be.

Harry positioned himself near the Registrar and the table they were going to write their names on the scroll. The Weasleys and his friends were waiting, and Draco arrived five minutes later with Narcissa holding his hand. They were about the same height, and Narcissa looked so happy to have him married. Draco was wearing a white tunic and skinny grey trousers, his whole appearance ethereal with his pale hair and the platinum leaf crown he was wearing. Harry smiled at him, and Draco smiled back, coming to stand at his side as his mother sat on her chair.

“Hello, fiancé,” Draco greeted him.

“Hello, future husband,” Harry replied, and he felt like they started to have something together, a complicity that they both shared at this moment that would change their lives.

The ceremony was quick like Harry and Draco had wanted it. The scroll in front of them had four dotted lines: two for the grooms, two for the testimonies. This was also the time where they would have the opportunity to change their names if they wanted. Harry hadn't remembered to ask what Draco would do at this point and was completely surprised when, under the line that said _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ , his soon to be husband wrote _Draco Abraxas Potter_. He had the choice to keep his name if he wanted, but judging by the change of his middle name as well, Harry thought that Draco didn’t want the association that came with the name Malfoy.

He felt proud that Draco was marrying him. This had always been a marriage of convenience, but right now, it seemed to be much more.

Once their names were signed, and Draco was officially a Potter, they turned to the Registrar, who had his wand raised. They showed their left hand, and the man performed the bond spell. Harry closed his eyes, feeling his strong connection with Malfoy. It wasn’t as strong he thought it’d be – maybe because they didn’t love each other – but it was… Warm. It completed him like he hadn't known it would.

“You may now kiss,” the Registrar said, and Harry turned to Draco, who looked at him expectantly. Harry held his face by the sides and tilted Draco’s head a little back. Harry bent a little over him, capturing his soft, pink lips on a delicate kiss. He felt the moment when Draco melted against him, and he deepened the kiss a little, moving his lips against Draco’s. He didn’t use his tongue, but he knew if he had, Draco wouldn’t have supported his legs anymore.

Draco’s lips tasted sweet and wonderful, and Harry had the pressing thought that he’d like to continue kissing his husband.

They pulled apart from each other, and Harry felt the sting of magic holding the fourth finger of his left hand. He raised it to look, and a magical, golden band was around his finger. The same was on Draco’s hand, although thinner and more delicate than Harry’s.

“Magical bonds have an inscription inside that represent the bonded couple,” Draco said as everyone clapped at the end of their bonding ceremony. He removed his band, and Harry did the same, looking inside.

_Forged in fire._

Harry looked at Draco, who had a deep flush to his cheeks. He swallowed hard, putting the band back on his finger, and so did Harry.

“It’s… actually true,” Harry said, and Draco nodded.

“More than true. Perfect,” Draco replied, holding Harry’s hand as they left the podium to talk to their friends and family.

The party after that was a bit awkward, but also wonderful fun and full of food. Harry had to try and be friends with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and, in the most awkward moment of his life, Gregory Goyle. They _were_ Draco’s friends, though, and Harry made an effort. All of them looked fine, except for Goyle, who was constantly on the defensive. But what could Harry say about it? Although almost 20 years had passed, trying to kill one another still left an indelible marks.

It was equally awkward with the Weasleys, but they seemed to hide it better than Draco’s friends did. Percy wore had a face like he wanted nothing to do with Malfoy, but even his own daughter was smiling and dancing with Draco by the end of the party, so he had to admit he was outnumbered.

All in all, it was a good party. No one shouted, no one fought and no wands were drawn in a duel. Narcissa and Molly gave them their blessings. Harry could see Narcissa’s eyes were sad, almost lonely, and Harry decided he wouldn’t just let her go to her home alone in the country.

“Hey, Teddy,” he called his godson, who was a bit sloshed, grinning way too much. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing the tall young man by his shoulder, and pointing to Narcissa with his chin. She was sitting at her table, looking a bit lonely. “That’s your great-aunt Cissa. You know her, right? Do you think you can get Andy to invite her home for tonight? Maybe for breakfast too?”

Teddy looked at him, nodding vigorously.

“Yes, uncle Harry. I think gran-gran wanted to invite her anyways, she is just gathering her courage. But-“ he stopped, squaring his shoulders, moving his hair in a flair, turning it into platinum blond. “I think I’m about to do it now!”

“You’re the most Gryffindorish Hufflepuff I’ve ever known,” Harry chuckled, and Teddy winked at him.

“It’s entirely your fault, uncle,” Teddy said, walking in wide steps until he sat beside Narcissa. She looked at him in surprise, then chuckled, hiding her mouth with a delicate hand.

“Thank you,” he heard Draco say at his side, looking up at him. “I was worried about her.”

“I was, too,” Harry admitted, his hand holding Draco’s. “Can you believe it? We’re married. And I’ve seen you only for a week after…”

“After years of only seeing each other in the Prophet columns,” Draco completed, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t need to pretend. I know you read the papers about me. Everybody does. And I did read about you, too. Once again, _everybody does_. It’s hardly embarrassing.”

“But we’re married now, though.”

“Yes, we are. And it means that now, instead of just reading the columns, I might start cutting them off and putting them in a binder. What do you think, husband?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Harry looked at the teaser, Draco’s eyes shining in mischief.

“Oh, I would. And it will be even better when we have kids, and I can show them _all the pictures_ I collected over the years.”

Harry laughed because it was so absurd. Draco _was_ teasing him, he really was, his smile cheeky.

“I forbid you, Mr Potter. I forbid you.”

“Oh, you’re no fun, Mr Potter,” Draco sighed exaggeratedly. “I guess I’ll have to show them my collection of Harry Potter figurines, then.”

“You little bitch!” Harry exclaimed, but he was laughing, and Draco was too.

Maybe they wouldn’t love each other in the future. Maybe they’d live only contently with each other. 

Yet, Harry knew life with Draco would be everything but boring.

* * *

Once the party was over and the structures were magically stored and cleaned, Harry and Draco were finally alone in their living room. The Deer Nest was their home now, and it felt… Weirdly empty with everyone gone, except for the owners.

“Do you want us to change the estate's name?” Harry asked, while sitting on the settee, Draco sat in the armchair in front of him.

“No. I like The Deer Nest. It’s so absurd it fits,” Draco smiled, looking at him as if waiting for something to happen.

Silence followed. How does one talk to one’s husband, Harry wondered. What if they had nothing to share? Would they talk about the Quidditch? That’s something they both had in common. What about their parents? Hmmm… Not a good topic, no.

“It’s a clear night, isn’t it? Not a single cloud in the sky,” Harry started, looking at the window. “Such a rare thing in England.”

“You’re talking to me about the weather?” Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry sighed.

“I’m not really sure what to talk about.”

“Oh, come on, Potter. It’s our wedding night. We’re not supposed to be talking,” Draco said, exasperated, and Harry stared at him, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you’re not a virgin, are you? Of course I mean sex,” Draco stood up, hands on his hips.

“Are _you_ a virgin?” Harry asked, and Draco flushed all the way up to his hairline.

“ _No_ , I’m not, but I might as well have been. It’s been years and I haven't had a good fuck. You can imagine now that I’m married I’d want to do it, hn?” Draco walked and stopped in front of Harry, slowly unbuttoning his robes.

Harry couldn’t help but notice his hands. They were delicate, with long fingers and manicured nails. They were also confident, as if Draco knew exactly what he wanted. Harry licked his lips, his omega’s undershirt appearing as he continued to unbutton.

“Do you want my mark today?” Harry asked, and Draco’s eyes turned hooded, grey almost black with the size of his dilated pupils.

“Yes,” Draco gasped, his robe falling on the floor, leaving Draco wearing only his shirt and trousers.

Well, sex was something Harry knew how to do. The talking was the difficult part. He grabbed Draco by his waist and lifted him, pulling him against his chest. Draco hugged his hips with his legs, his arms resting over Harry’s shoulders.

In that position, they were face to face, despite Draco being much shorter than Harry. The alpha moved his head, kissing Draco’s pouty lips. It started slowly, much like the one they shared at the wedding, but without people around him to judge, Draco threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair, moving his head to the side and searching his tongue. Harry wasn’t about to let him win the kiss, so he pressed Draco against a wall and kissed him back, his hands kneading his arse cheeks, pressing Draco’s crotch to his.

His omega moaned in the kiss, and released his mouth, showing off his neck. Harry didn’t waste time, and kissed his long neck, licking his jaw, scraping his teeth over delicate skin.

“Harry…! Harry…!” Draco gasped, and Harry pulled him away from the wall, carrying him to their bedroom.

Once in there, he put Draco on his bed and licked his omega’s red, abused lips, moving away to remove his own clothes.

“Clothes off,” Harry ordered, and Draco did a fast job of undressing himself.

Once naked, Harry stopped to appreciate the image in front of him. Draco was… Fuck, he was _hot_. Small and delicate, skinny but soft. His skin so pale, although pink in certain areas. Harry stared at his chest, small, round and perky breasts begging to be sucked and pulled at. Draco’s nipples were hard, so damn hard, but Harry didn’t come closer.

“Spread your legs, omega. Present yourself,” Harry ordered, and Draco obeyed with a whimper of pleasure. He moved to the middle of the bed, laid on his back and held his thighs, his legs spread open and exposing his most intimate parts.

Harry moved, crawling up the bed and positioning himself between Draco’s legs. He couldn’t believe this omega. He was… So small. Everywhere. His cunt was shy, just a slit between his large lips, his small cock hard at the top of it, the head slick with precome. He could see a drop of slick forming between Draco’s folds, and his mouth watered just thinking of it.

“Look at yourself,” Harry said, one hand moving and touching Draco’s small cunt, his thumb pressing up and down the slit, and then pressing in, finding his slick hole between his folds. “Such a tight little pussy… Do you think you can take my cock?”

Draco moaned, his whole body shivering, nipples hard and pointy.

“Yes, alpha!”

“Then spread this pussy for me,” Harry said, loving how the word _pussy_ felt lewd in his head.

Draco moved his hands, delicate fingers spreading his folds open, exposing his slick hole. His thumb moved up and down his tiny cock, too big to be a clit, but yet so small it wouldn’t hit the back of Harry’s mouth if he sucked him. Harry stared at him, moving and finally putting his mouth on Draco.

He tasted sweet, his slick like honey on his mouth. Harry pressed his tongue inside his folds, tongue fucking him, hugging Draco’s thighs as he tasted him completely. The omega moaned, his body arching away from the bed, his nipples begging to be played with. Harry sucked his tiny cock whole, bobbing his head and twirling his tongue around the tiny hardness of it, dragging his foreskin down and licking around the head.

Draco moaned sinfully, his tiny hands going to his tits, his fingers playing with his hard nipples, eyes closed with absolute desire. He pulled at himself, twisting the hard nubs, circling with his fingers, squeezing them as if milking himself. Harry sucked harder at his cock, and Draco came, his eyes rolling back, body arching away from the bed as he moaned in pleasure. Harry drank his come eagerly, then let him breathe for a while, his omega’s head moving from one side to the other, as if trying to regain his consciousness.

“Fuck…” Draco gasped, his eyes finding Harry’s.

Harry smiled, grabbing Draco on his arms and flipping them around, Draco straddling his body and Harry under him. The alpha moved him up, so Draco’s tits were right above his mouth. He held Draco’s arse with his large hands, and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking slowly, as if drinking from him. He pressed the nipple with his tongue, circling and biting softly with his front teeth, then suckling again.

Draco moaned on top of him, Harry’s mouth insatiable, sucking hard and leaving his nipple puffier than it was already. Harry moved to the other nipple, sucking as hard as he did in the first one, his tongue pressing the small marks around the hard nub, feeling the areola contract under his tongue. He opened his mouth, sucking the whole tit in his mouth, while his hand moved, pressing two fingers inside Draco’s wet cunt.

His omega practically howled in pleasure, riding Harry’s fingers and pressing his breast once again inside Harry’s mouth. Harry couldn’t have enough of that, his own eyes hooded as he sucked, licked and bit, his fingers soaking wet as they fucked his omega’s cunt.

“Delicious…” Harry growled, licking his chest up to his neck, then moving them again, now Draco on his back as he nestled between his spread legs. “Now I’m going to fuck you deep, my little bitch. I’m going to fuck your tight pink pussy until the only thing you can remember is the slide of my cock inside of you. I’m going to make you my broodmare, and I’m going to come so much inside of you there’s no way you'll not be carrying my pups inside you once I’m done.”

“ _Yeeeees_ …!” Draco moaned louder, spreading his legs as far as they could go, bucking his hips like crazy. “Fuck me, alpha! Please, please, fuck me! Breed me! Fill me up with come, fuck a baby into me!”

Harry felt his whole body tingle with desire. It had been ages since he fucked anyone raw, and knowing he _could_ made him almost pop a knot on the spot. He held his cock by the base, noticing how it was angry and red and veiny, so different from the delicate member between Draco’s legs. He nudged the big lips of Draco’s cunt, going up and down, wetting his cock head with Draco’s juices before pressing it in.

Oh, _fuck_ , he was so _tight_. Draco’s mouth opened in an ‘0’ shape, his eyes rolling back as Harry moved inside, bit by bit, until he couldn’t move in any further. His hips were flush against Draco, and his omega’s cunt was squeezing him, as if trying to suck him deeper. He held Draco by his waist, sliding out and thrusting in again, slowly at the beginning, then going harder, faster.

Draco’s face looked like sin, pure pleasure showing on his hooded eyes, open, pink mouth, flushed cheeks. His small tits bounced up and down, nipples hard and red after Harry’s treatment. The alpha bent over, his thrusting turning deeper, longer and stronger, and he sucked on a nipple, making Draco howl in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Draco’s hands gripped Harry’s hair, pushing him against his chest, his cunt gushing out slick. “Oh, Haaaarry…! I’m coming, I’m coming, fuck me, I’m c-coomiiing…!”

Draco’s body arched away from the bed, and Harry couldn’t hold it anymore. He was too tight, too wet, too hot. His knot inflated within him, stretching Draco to his maximum, making him come once again as Harry filled him with hot come to the brim, his knot keeping every drop inside.

Harry thought he’d never stop coming, the idea he was _raw_ and knowing Draco _could_ get pregnant, even out of heat, was such a turn on. The animal side in him took over as he filled Draco with his seed, and he moved his head, biting the omega’s neck, breaking skin, marking him and bonding them forever, in a much deeper, more profound way. Draco howled in pleasure, squeezing around Harry’s knot and biting him back, their bond shifting and completing as they licked the wounds so they would heal.

Harry fell on top of Draco, scenting his hair with happiness blooming in his chest. Harry moved, laying on his back as Draco rested on his chest, so he wouldn’t be crushed.

“Guess… That’s a good way of getting to know each other better,” Draco said, out of breath, and Harry laughed, his cock still jerking inside Draco while his knot forced him to be hard. “Your knot is so good… You have no idea… I’m stuffed.”

“You’re so tiny… So tight… I think I won’t have any problem fucking you two times a day,” Harry said, and Draco rested his arms on his chest, looking down to his green eyes.

“You want to fuck me twice a day?”

“Maybe more if you’re in heat.”

“If I’m in heat,” Draco licked his chin, because when locked, he couldn’t reach Harry’s mouth. “you’ll have no choice but to fuck me all day long.”

Harry smiled wickedly, holding Draco on his hips and grinding him against his own knot. Draco moaned, squeezing him with his cunt, harder this time.

“I don’t think it will be a chore. Not at all.”

Draco smiled, and once Harry was ready again, they fucked yet another time, with Draco sitting on top of him, his back against Harry’s chest, head resting on his shoulder.

Later that night, after they had washed all the fluids and were cosy under the sheets, Draco was still feeling giddy, with a lot of energy despite his body being tired to the bone.

“In your letter you said… You liked non-sexual sexual interactions,” Draco remembered, frowning. “What does it mean? How can something be sexual but not sexual?”

Harry moved his hand, touching Draco’s hair and caressing his head slowly, in a soothing motion that made Draco’s eyes instantly hood with sleepiness.

“It means that I want to touch you sexually because it makes me feel good, but it doesn’t mean that I want it to lead to sex. It just calms me, makes me feel grounded.”

“Can you… Tell me examples?” Draco’s eyes were drooping, but he tried to listen. He was really curious.

“Hm… I would like to casually caress your nipples, touch them with my fingers, play with them while doing other activities, like reading or watching the telly,” Harry explained. “I would like to suck your milky nipples while sleeping, so I would sleep better. I would love to touch your pussy and caress your little cock while we have a mundane conversation. It makes me calm and sated. I don’t always want to have sex, but I _always_ want to touch you sexually. Does it make sense?”

Draco whimpered, his body lit with the mere imagination of it. He looked at Harry in the dark, and touched the alpha’s hair.

“Would you like to do it now?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Harry said immediately. “I want to. I want to sleep sucking on your tits. I want to press my hand on your cunt so you know I’m here all the time.”

Draco licked his lips, moving himself and pushing Harry down, so his head was at the same height of Draco’s small breasts.

“Do it, alpha… Please… Suck on me,” the omega whimpered again, and Harry complied, holding his waist and sucking a hard nipple in his mouth. There was no milk yet, but Harry sucked as if there was, his lips against his skin, his tongue resting under the nipple as the sucking motion both calmed and made Draco horny.

It was a contrasting sensation, and he couldn’t speak again. His eyes closed as he hugged Harry’s head against his chest, his mouth sucking on his nipple softly. Draco felt his body go limp almost immediately, and Harry hugged him tight, his own eyes closing as he let his body drag comfort in the sensation of having Draco’s nipple in his mouth.

It felt like they knew each other for centuries, like _really_ knew each other. Not only as acquaintances or enemies, but as if they were meant to be together from the beginning.

* * *

For the first week, Draco and he talked very little about themselves. Instead, they fucked at every opportunity. Being so sexually compatible with someone was exciting and different, new in a way that sex had never been before. They explored their kinks, discussed what they liked, and what they wanted to try. And talked about what they didn’t like, and what they weren’t willing to do.

A week moved into a month, and a month into four, and although they both refused to admit it, they’d both never been happier. The Weasleys were still wrapping their minds around the fact that Harry was genuinely happy about marrying Draco, and that they weren’t arguing every day.

Surprisingly, they hadn’t argued, not even once. Granted, they didn’t talk about hard topics like the war or blood purity, but Harry was happy to see that their personalities didn’t crash as much as he had imagined they would. Draco was funny, witty, and it was true what he said in the letter: he _loved_ obeying, to an extent Harry found surprising.

Harry was dominant naturally, but Draco seemed to expect every single thing to be told to him. Like when they went for dinner in a fancy restaurant and Draco expected Harry to order for him. Or when they were visiting Ron and Hermione and Draco waited for Harry to tell him where to sit. It was a different dynamic to what Harry was used to, but he could see how Draco’s eyes shone when he did those small things for him. And so Harry did it, mostly because it made them both feel good.

On the beginning of the fifth month, Draco walked into Harry’s office and sat on his lap as if there weren’t other chairs available. Harry didn’t mind, stopping what he was doing, and cuddling Draco against his body. He was the perfect size to be there, and Harry didn’t have any complaints. He moved Draco so he was resting on Harry’s arm, sitting on his side, and Harry moved his other hand, slowly playing with his nipple, which grew hard instantly under his fingers.

“I have to tell you something,” Draco started, licking his lips as he looked up to Harry. After four months of marriage, Draco already understood that Harry would touch him sexually even if they were just talking about the weather. It was good, and at the same time, kept him on edge.

“Go ahead. I’m listening,” Harry said, nuzzling Draco’s hair, his hand moving and cupping his whole small breast in his hand, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers.

“Hnn… It’s… Oh, fuck, they are sensitive,” Draco moaned, and Harry chuckled against his hair. “It’s…”

Draco removed Harry’s hand from him, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t concentrate, and this is serious,” Draco explained, moving on his lap so he was straddling Harry. He touched the alpha’s face, kissing his lips softly and smiling against Harry’s mouth. “I’m pregnant.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he hugged Draco by his waist, green eyes focused on grey as if he could see the proof in Draco’s irises.

“Really?” Harry whispered, and Draco smiled, nodding as he grabbed Harry’s hand, putting it over his stomach.

“Almost a month along. I wanted to be completely sure before telling you, but… Yeah. We’re having a Potter baby soon.”

Draco expected Harry’s reaction to be big. He expected him to throw him over the table and fuck him to oblivion. He expected him to dance around the house and get overexcited by the news. What he didn’t expect, though, was the sob that left Harry’s mouth, and the tears falling down his cheeks. 

Harry hugged him tightly, hiding his crying face on the crook of Draco’s neck, and sobbed. His whole body trembled with the force of his tears, and not knowing what to do, Draco hugged him.

“It’s… It’s okay, Harry,” he mumbled, not knowing what to do. He just waited there, hands awkwardly touching Harry’s broad back as his alpha cried on his shoulder.

After a moment, Harry looked like he'd gotten himself under control a bit better, and dried his tears with his hands.

“I… I’m sorry, I just…”

“I thought you’d be happy,” Draco said, his own eyes filling with tears. He was looking at Harry’s face, trying hard not to cry, but not knowing what had gone wrong.

“I _am_ ! Draco, I’m… I’m so happy!” Harry said, touching Draco’s face with both hands and kissing him softly on the lips. Harry’s kiss tasted a bit like salt from his tears. “It’s just… I thought… I thought it would never happen to me. I thought I’d die alone, that I’d be the last of my family. And then… You came, and now we’re going to have a baby… It’s just… It’s just… I never thought I _could be_ this happy.”

Draco smiled, his own eyes filling up with tears.

“I know exactly how you feel,” Draco said, touching his forehead to Harry’s. “I think that’s why… We get along so well… We’ve always been two sides of the same coin.”

“I just feel bad it took us twenty-five years to notice,” Harry chuckled, and Draco shook his head.

“Fortunately, wizards live long lives.”

“Don’t we now?” Harry teased, and _then_ , fucked Draco over the table.

* * *

As Draco’s pregnancy progressed, Harry finally understood that Draco’s obedience came with a price. Of course Harry was willing to pay that price. He was an alpha, of course! But still, pampering and spoiling Draco rotten was eventually going to come and bite him on his arse.

It didn’t take long.

The first time Draco asked him for it, Harry thought it was harmless. Just a tea party with his friends to announce the pregnancy, nothing more. Harry had announced to Ron and Hermione over a pint of Guinness and fish and chips, but Draco? Oh, he wanted it to be perfect. He worked hard on cooking and preparing all the delicious snacks he would be offering. Harry suggested getting them a chef, but Draco refused. He wanted to do it, so Harry let him.

Harry didn’t actually participate in the tea party. He was still a bit weird around Draco’s friends and, to be honest, tea parties weren’t his thing. He much better preferred eating junk food and talking shit about Quidditch teams. The fact was that he’d do anything to make Draco smile, but he was thankful his husband didn’t ask him to be there.

At the end of the day, Draco was positively shining, staring at his own petite form in the mirror while naked, looking at his side profile.

“There isn’t even a bump yet,” Harry said, approaching him and kissing Draco on his neck, his large hand cupping Draco’s belly. Draco melted against him, and moaned softly when Harry’s hot hand went up and caressed a nipple.

“I can’t wait for it. Pansy said she was going to help me with the baby layette, and Theo promised he’d help with the nursery furniture…”

“No!” Harry said, too quick, and Draco looked at him with large, wide eyes. “No, I mean… _I_ want to do that. It’s my baby we’re talking about here. Nott can do something else.”

Draco then smiled with closed lips, turning and pressing himself against Harry.

“What a possessive alpha… I kinda like it when you’re territorial…”

Having Draco’s naked, willing body against him was heaven, and Harry held him by his waist, pulling him up to his arms and then supporting him holding his arse.

“You like a lot of things that people would say you’re crazy to enjoy… Being ordered around, for example,” Harry said, carrying Draco to their bed and laying him down on the centre, kissing a line down his neck slowly.

“And I can’t understand why… It’s so good… Not having to _think_ … Not having to make any decisions… Just being happy and _loved_ …” Draco’s breath faltered for a second when Harry bit him on his shoulder, licking down to his breast.

“Do you love me?” Harry asked, sucking the nipple once before looking at Draco’s face.

His pale cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded and his breath heavy.

“I’ve loved you for _years_ , stupid.”

Harry frowned, better positioning himself between Draco’s legs and supporting himself on his hands, that were on the sides of Draco’s head.

“Years?”

Draco rolled his eyes, showing his hand where their marriage band rested.

“ _Forged in fire_ . You saved me that day, in the Room of Hidden Things,” Draco explained, then touched Harry’s face. “It’s weird… The things you think when you’re about to die. Like how I wished so badly that you’d swoop me in the air and save my life. And when you _did_ , and I grabbed on you for dear life, all I could think of was… _Circe, Harry Potter has a six pack!_ ”

Harry cackled, his laughter contagious as Draco laughed in return, although his eyes were shining with emotion. When Harry composed himself, he nodded in agreement.

“I was thinking how small your hands were. I’ve always noticed how you had long fingers, but your hands are actually pretty small.”

“See? We all think stupid things when we’re about to die,” Draco smiled, touching Harry lips with his fingers. “I love you, Harry Potter. I truly do. First, I loved you because you saved me. Because you were hot. Because there’s a fine line between hatred and lust, hn? But now… You _get_ me, like no one ever did. And… It’s okay if you don’t love me yet.”

Harry looked down at him, shaking his head.

“I… I’m not sure it’s _love_ , but I do have a profound feeling for you. You gave me something no one has ever given me. And apart from sexual attraction, you’re funny, and witty and… You just let me _be_ who I am. I never feel like I’m the Boy-Who-Lived when I’m with you, I’m just…”

“The Boy-Who-Knocked-Me-Up.”

Harry snorted so hard his nose hurt, and they both fell on a fit of giggles that suddenly turned into howling laughter, and none of them could stop.

“Fuck, Draco! I was being serious!”

“So was I!”

“Okay, I take back what I said. I _do_ love you.”

“Hmm… I like the sound of that, husband. Do you think you can say it again with your cock inside me?” Draco teased, and Harry proved he could.

Many, many times that night.

* * *

And thus, the _tea party conundrum_ began. At least once a week, the former Slytherin group would gather at The Deer Nest and talk, drink and eat the whole afternoon. Harry usually worked during that time, leaving them to themselves and not worrying about them.

It was innocent, after all. Until one day where Draco knocked on his office’s door a few hours before the usual tea party, his eyes big and begging.

“Alpha… Can I ask you something?” Draco asked, moving and sitting on Harry’s lap. Harry hugged him, moving his hand up Draco’s thigh until his found his crotch, fingers finding his small cock and sliding his thumb over it, back and forth as he waited for Draco to speak.

“Go on,” Harry gave permission, observing how Draco instinctively spread his legs to give Harry room.

“Hmm… It’s just… We’re running out of ingredients for the snacks and I really think we should have a Victrola up on the tea room… Can you give me some money so I can get those?”

Harry frowned, his hand stopping hot and warm over Draco’s sex.

“You have your own account in which I deposit funds every month. You know you can take that money whenever you want.”

“Yes, _I know_ , alpha… But, here’s the thing… I wanted to use _that_ money to buy the baby things… Like the nursery and the layette… We haven’t even started. _And_ Hermione was talking to me about gender reveal parties—”

“Those are completely stupid, we’re not having it.” Harry said quickly, and Draco pouted.

“But Haaaaaarry, it would be so nice to discover if our baby is a boy or a girl at the party…!” Draco’s pout got even bigger, and Harry sighed.

“Draco, we’re already having a baby shower. Why do you need _another_ party?”

“ _Because_ it’s my first pregnancy and I want it all!” Draco crossed his legs, effectively pushing Harry’s hand away and looking mad at him.

“It’s not going to be the last one. Why don’t we spread out the parties?” Harry suggested, but Draco didn’t look happy about it. “Besides, there’s _a lot_ of money in your funds. It’s more than enough to buy everything we need for the baby, and of course I’m going to buy some things as well.”

“I just really wanted our baby to have pretty things,” Draco said, his voice sounding like he was going to cry at any minute. Harry looked up to the ceiling, feeling at lost, then sighed.

“Okay, Draco. I’m going to write a letter so you can get some money from Gringotts. But I’m serious, we’re not going to have the gender reveal party.”

Draco immediately perked up, as if he wasn’t about to cry half a second before.

“Oh, thank you alpha!” He smiled, kissing Harry’s mouth and fetching him a parchment and a quill, blinking as he expected Harry to write it down.

Once Harry wrote the permission, stating _how much_ Draco could take from the Potter’s account, Draco snatched the parchment from his hands, rolled it up and kissed Harry again.

“We’ll talk about the gender reveal party in the future,” Draco said, and left his office almost running.

“We’re not having it!” Harry screamed after him, but the only reply he had was silence.

For the next two months, Draco got obsessed with the tea parties – and parties in general. He couldn’t stop talking about all the parties they’d have for the baby, or the ones they’d have even before the baby was born.

Harry tried hard not to push Draco down. He was happy and he was smiling all the time. He was having a lot of fun with his friends and doing something innocent enough, but not only were Harry’s funds were being depleted much too fast, but his mental state was also declining. He was becoming more and more irritated, and he was really trying not to just order Draco to stop.

Yes, he knew Draco would obey him, but deep inside he felt bad about doing it. Maybe it was Hermione’s influence, but although he knew Draco loved, _thrived_ even, in being controlled, Harry couldn’t understand the appeal of it. For Harry, not being in control always ended up with bad things happening, and he hadn't had any control of himself since he was a kid. Why would anyone give it up willingly?

Yet, Draco’s obsession with the parties was becoming too much. The last straw was when he suggested to Harry they have a ball.

“I think we should. Our house is big enough that we can have about 50 people. Maybe more, if we use some magic to make our living room bigger and transform it into a ball room…” He babbled, and Harry lost it.

“We’re _not_ having a ball,” Harry growled, and Draco looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by Harry’s outburst.

“But Harry…”

“No, Draco. Enough! I’ve allowed you to have as many tea parties as you wanted, I even agreed to the damn gender reveal party, but this is too much!” Harry stood up, looking down at Draco, who was still staring at him as if Harry had grown a second head. “You have nothing to prove to anyone, Draco. _We_ have nothing to prove! We don’t need to show everyone how insanely happy we are, or how perfect our marriage life is! I don’t care that you hang out with your friends, you can invite them here as much as you want, but all of these parties… Draco, you’re not a _Malfoy_ anymore. You don’t have to do it!”

Harry’s heart broke in tiny million pieces, his anger simmering down as he saw a single tear running down Draco’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, alpha. I… It was just an idea. We’re not… We’re not having it.”

Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up and pressing his eyes with two fingers, trying to calm himself down. He fixed his glasses, moving to where Draco was seated and pulling him up on his lap.

“I’m sorry, babe. I… I got irritated, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s okay,” Draco said, although his voice was tiny, merely above a whisper. “I got carried away. And… You were right. I was just… I mean, my life was so _boring_ before our marriage. All I did was work, and work, and work, and when we married… I finally felt _free_ , you know? To be myself, to do what I liked… I guess…”

Draco licked his lips, resting his head on Harry’s chest and sighing, his hand playing with the collar of Harry’s shirt.

“It was a comment Pansy said.”

Harry frowned, and hugged Draco closer to him, moving so they were laying down on the settee, Harry’s head over the armrest and Draco’s lithe body over his.

“What did she say?”

“She said that I sold myself,” Draco explained, and before Harry could get mad, Draco touched his arm. “No, listen. Don’t get mad at her. It’s just… She doesn’t understand why I would like living like this.”

“Like this?”

“Having you taking care of me. Telling me what to do,” Draco explained.

“If I’m going to be honest, Draco… I don’t understand it very much, either. I like your submission, I really do, but up until you I’ve only ever experienced it in bed… And not everywhere else,” Harry decided to be honest. Draco chuckled, moving so he was sitting up, straddling Harry’s hip and looking down at him.

“I think… It’s because I hate making decisions.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco licked his lips, looking out of the window, the sun light shining brightly on Draco’s platinum blond hair, before he looked at Harry again.

“I had to make… Awfully hard decisions to be alive in the past. Should I take the mark? Should I betray my family? Should I kill Dumbledore? Should I ask for help? Should I tell that I knew Harry Potter was in the middle of my living room with his face disfigured, or should I betray my family _again_? My life had been nothing but hard, horrible decisions. I am not good at making those… Especially because I’m not brave enough to not be afraid to die. And… That’s the biggest difference between you and me, Harry. I’m a coward. And that’s not a bad thing. That’s just how things are. I’m scared. And you’re not. That’s why you became the Master of Death, isn’t it? Because you conquered your fear of dying.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, so he just waited, in silence, as Draco touched his face, tracing his features as he continued.

“I love being free of control, Harry. Being free not to worry, being free not to make decisions. I’m the freest because I know _you_ will take care of me. I trust your judgement and I know you’ll always have my back. Not being in control is the only way I can experience _real freedom_ , and I don’t want it back. I kept planning and doing all these parties because I _could_ . You never told me to stop, and I never did. Am I upset that you yelled at me? Yes, I am. But not because you told me to stop with the parties. But because you let yourself be silent about it until the point you couldn’t take it anymore, and your outburst hurt me because I realised you’re not… You’re afraid of taking control from me. You’re afraid of being a horrible person and order me around. And yes, it would be a bad thing if you did this to someone who didn't want it… But Harry, I _need_ you to take control out of my hands. I _need_ you to tell me what to do or not to do. I trust that you’ll always know what’s best for me, and I’m not going to be mad at you because _I gave you permission_ to do so.”

At that moment, Harry _finally_ understood Draco. He finally got why he would give it up so easily on the decisions. What was freeing for Harry, wasn’t the same for Draco, and he had hurt his mate because he was scared of giving Draco what he needed. He moved, hugging his husband and scenting his neck, caressing Draco’s back and letting himself just feel him.

“I’m sorry. I was trying not to be horrible to you, and I did it anyway.”

“No, Harry… You’re a wonderful husband. And I know I’m asking a lot of you, and yet you’ve tried the best you could.”

“It wasn’t terribly hard,” Harry chuckled, and Draco smiled with him. He touched Harry’s face, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Are you going to tell me what to do, then?”

The alpha smiled against his lips, holding him close to his heart.

“Yes. But first, tell me something… Were you just planning the parties because Pansy said you had sold yourself? Or did you actually like them?”

Draco thought for a moment, then he replied.

“I think it was partially because I wanted to prove that I was still the same person she’d known before. And it’s stupid because… I’m not. I’m not the same Draco as I was before. I haven’t been for a long time now,” he sighed, holding Harry by his shoulders. “But I really want to have the gender reveal party and the baby shower. I was being honest when I said I want it all. But the ball… Well, it was mostly because I wanted to prove I was happy and loved. You’re never at the tea parties so they ask about you…”

“Well, I’m not at the tea parties mostly because I don’t feel like eating and gossiping like you and your friends do,” Harry said, and Draco chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. But Blaise is the worst of us.”

“I figured,” Harry smiled back. “Still, it just isn’t my thing. And I’m happy when you’re happy, but I don’t feel comfortable being there with your friends yet, that’s all. It doesn’t mean I don’t love your presence or that our relationship is growing cold. We just have different interests and that’s normal. I mean, Hermione is scared of heights. Ron is addicted to Quidditch. It’s not fair for him to expect her to participate in the games, but it wouldn’t be fair either if she asked him to stop it, right?”

Draco nodded, understanding where Harry was going with his talk.

“What I mean is… We have different interests even though we get along really well, and it doesn’t mean we don’t appreciate each other’s company. I surely appreciate your company,” Harry smiled, moving his hands to Draco’s hips and sliding them under this tee shirt, slowly going up and down on the sides of his body.

“Hmm… So… Yeah, I wanted to show off to Pansy… So the ball idea was really because I wanted to shut her mouth,” Draco admitted, and Harry nodded.

“I understand. So, this is what we’re going to do, okay? We’re going to have our baby shower, and you can plan this party as you see fit. No more than 60 guests though, okay? You’re pregnant and parties are always stressful, I don’t want you to exert yourself,” Draco smiled, and nodded, waiting for Harry to continue. “As for the Gender Reveal party, you can have that as well. _But_ only close friends and family, and I don’t want it to be a very big party. The baby shower is going to be a big enough event.”

Draco smiled, kissing Harry’s face all over, happily dancing over his lap.

“Thank you, alpha! I promise you won’t regret your decision. You’re going to love the parties!” Draco clapped, dimples forming in his cheeks with his huge smile. “We need to pick someone to receive the answer of the gender, so they can do the revelation…”

“Hermione,” Harry said, and Draco frowned.

“Why can’t it be Pansy?”

“ _Because_ , my dear omega, Hermione is the _only_ one of our friends who can keep a secret,” Harry reasoned, and Draco chuckled in agreement.

“Then let’s do it, then!”

* * *

Harry didn’t expect to have liked the parties as much as he did. The baby shower was a big affair, and Draco nearly emptied their vaults with it. It _was_ a bit of an exaggeration but Harry felt shocked with how expensive the things Draco was asking for were.

At the same time, Harry was putting together a nursery. He asked Luna to do some art on the walls, since she was good at drawing, and she did a cute drawing of a deer and a dragon running around the walls.

“I’ll draw some decoys at home, and once the baby is born, we can add either a little dragon or a little deer to the walls,” she told him softly, and Harry couldn’t thank her enough. Draco baked her a whole cake, which she decided to share with him. Bad idea, really, because Draco ate half of it in a single sitting.

Harry couldn’t complain about it. Draco’s appetite was tremendous, and by the third month, he was showing already.

“I really don’t think it’s a cake bump,” Draco said, looking at himself in the mirror. His breasts were larger, nipples darker with the pregnancy. Harry lived in a constant state of being hard nowadays. “I do think it’s the baby.”

“It’s a huge baby then,” Harry said, and Draco smiled wickedly.

“Baby’s got a huge daddy.”

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes as Draco sat on his lap, both of them in bed. “You’re insatiable.”

“Are you tired already, alpha? Remember you promised me you’d fuck me twice a day?” Draco blinked innocently, and Harry held him by his waist, changing their positions so Draco was laying down on the bed and Harry was between his legs.

“Of you? I’m never tired.”

“Hnnn… Good… Because I wanted you to pump me full of come today,” Draco moaned as Harry suckled on his neck, his legs spread wide, his moving with need.

“Can’t get you pregnant again—” Harry kissed down to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, massaging slowly. Draco was already filling with milk… At any time now, Harry would be able to suck it out of his tits. His cock got harder just thinking about it.

“I like being full of your come, anyways… Then, I want you to fuck me with your knot… In front of the mirror… And I want to see your come oozing out of me when you take it off…”

It seemed that the phase of being horny had just began for Draco – although Harry would argue that it was _always_ there – and he could do nothing but comply. Draco’s small body was perfect to what he was asking, his head resting over Harry’s shoulder as the alpha watched his thick cock going in and out Draco’s tight cunt, stretching it out.

Clear slick shone under the lights of their room, and their noisy moans filled the place. Harry’s hands held Draco’s legs open, and the omega gingerly touched his cock with two fingers, moving them up and down with Harry’s movements, pulling at one of his nipples with his other hand.

They were already red and puffy with overstimulation, and Draco’s eyes rolled back as he moved his hips, trying to get _more_ of Harry’s cock.

“I’m gonna come again, I’m gonna come— _aaaahnn!_ ” Draco chanted, his cunt squeezing Harry inside, triggering his own orgasm after making Draco come three times that night. He came, and came, and came, his knot locking them together, but he never stopped moving, fucking Draco with his knot, droplets of his own come sliding out.

They watched as Harry played with Draco’s abused nipples, waiting for his knot to recede. Draco moaned lowly, his whole body hypersensitive as he rode that amazing state of mind only subs were able to reach. Harry licked over his bond mark, one hand over a tit, the other one over his baby bump.

“Oh, alpha… It’s slipping… Take it off so I can _see_ …” Draco moaned, and Harry held his cock, although not entirely soft, out of him. His come flooded out, dripping out of Draco’s cunt and painting them both white. Draco trembled over him, and with a harder pull on his nipple, Draco came yet _again_ , his cock dry but jerking with pleasure.

Once they were clean and the bedsheets changed, Draco nuzzled against Harry’s body, his mind deliciously blank.

“Thank you, alpha… For taking care of me…” his omega’s voice was like a warm summer breeze, and Harry smiled happily.

Maybe this was really what love felt like.

The party happened a few weeks later, and Harry thought he should’ve received an Oscar after all the calmness he pretended to have. All of their friends, family and acquaintances were there, and soon they had a mountain of gifts to select from. Pansy and Hermione – of all people! – had worked together to prepare games and gags for the party, even making Harry participate in a competition to know whose husband was faster at changing nappies blindfolded – Ron won that one.

They also made them play a game where Draco had to try and guess what were the gifts they had received, and if he missed, Pansy would throw a stinging hex at Harry.

Harry was almost sure sometimes Draco got it wrong on purpose.

They also made a few non-pregnant volunteers try and drink firewhiskey from a bottle – and that was really unfair because Seamus was in the competition and he was specialist in drinking firewhiskey.

At the end of the party, their house was a mess with gift wrappers and dirty plates, Harry was slightly drunk and his bottom hurt as hell from the hexes… and yet he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about any of it. Draco was _so_ happy he looked like he was going to burst in laughter any time soon. Harry felt like he did it right once again.

A week after the party was when they did the first spell to know the gender of the baby. They had been consulting with a healer since Draco found out he was pregnant, but this was the first time they could actually know if they were having either a boy or a girl, alpha or omega. 

They looked at each other, focusing in their eyes as the healer performed the spell and checked him on a huge, Muggle machine. They warned her that they were doing a gender reveal and she was instructed to write down the information in a piece of paper, which would be given to Hermione.

“Here is the information you’ll need for the party,” the healer said, handing them the envelope. She had such a big smile that Harry wondered if Draco was pregnant with the next Minister for Magic. “With the help of this Muggle machine we used, I even managed to put in an ultrasound picture for you. As far as I can see, your pregnancy is a healthy one, the sizing and the time are both correct, and you should be good to have your party. I suggest you do it before the six month mark, though. Parties tend to be stressful and having one of those later in the pregnancy can lead to an early arrival.”

With all the information they needed, it was time to plan the second party. Harry once again let Draco decide what he wanted, mostly just interfering if something looked dangerous or downright idiotic – like a huge chocolate waterfall Draco was thinking about putting in their living room.

Thankfully for Harry, this was a smaller affair, although much more exciting to Draco. Harry thought he couldn’t care less about whether their baby would be a boy or a girl, he’d love them either way, but it was a bit magical to have a party of discovering. 

He managed to convince Draco to go less over the top with it. On the party day, they had cake and appetizers and all sorts of drinks. When entering the party, there was a table where there were two trays with coloured cupcakes: blue for boy, pink for girl. The guests had to pick one cupcake from the gender they thought the baby would be and write their names in the poll list. Those who guessed correctly would get a souvenir from the party: a bottle opener in the shape of a milk bottle and a box with six mini bottles of butterbeer.

The table in the middle of their (once) living room had an assortment of little cakes, cupcakes and muffins, chocolate lollies and bars, all in blue and pink. The huge cake in the middle of the table was also pink and blue with the names ‘Wizard or Witch?’ on top.

“You are having other babies, right?” Ron asked as soon as he arrived with Hermione, way before the party started. Since she was responsible for the cake, they had to be there before everyone else.

“You know we are,” Harry said and Ron grinned.

“Awesome! Because those little eclairs are to die for.”

“Yes, and your cause of death will be diabetes. Can you stop eating for a second?” Hermione poked Ron in his waist, making him wince.

“She loves me,” Ron whispered, and Harry laughed at their antics. What he loved the most about his best friends was that they’d never stopped being who they were, despite being married for over 15 years.

Harry went up to his and Draco’s bedroom, finding his husband half-dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black, pregnancy leggings and a white top, half-opened and revealing his baby bump. 

It was very obvious now, and there was no way they’d confuse it with a cake belly. Harry came closer, touching his belly and kissing his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin. He always smelled so good.

“Can you believe we were basically strangers eight months ago?” Draco wondered, smiling as Harry kept kissing his neck, the alpha’s large hand warm over his belly.

“And now we’re having a baby,” Harry responded, looking at Draco and touching his shoulder-length hair, admiring his husband’s face. “I don’t have any complains. Except you hoard the sheets.”

“I do _not_ hoard the sheets!” Draco protested, fake shock in his face. “Actually, _you_ ’re the one that keeps taking my sheets over my cute body because you want to cuddle.”

“Never heard you complaining,” Harry raised an eyebrow, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to make you feel fuller of yourself than you already are,” Draco turned himself to the mirror so he’d finish preparing himself for the party and Harry kissed his head, making Draco smile.

He was happy they were having this now, even when he wasn’t on board with it before. Having his omega smile like that was too precious.

Once the other guests arrived, other games began. Draco was happy that _he_ was the one playing games with the guests for once, and not the other way around, and his puffy cheeks were pink with his smile. His face was decidedly rounder than the regular pointy features he had, his body already showing the weight he put on with the pregnancy.

“We’re half way through the pregnancy,” Draco said, standing in front of the cake table, his light eyes flickering through the people. Only close friends and family, although it looked like more. It was interesting how they blended, Draco’s and Harry’s friends, all united for one thing in common: their baby. “and I would like to thank all of you for, first of all, accept our relationship. I know it didn’t start like a regular relationship would, but I’m happy that both me and Harry had your support. We wouldn’t be this happy without your friendship and guidance.”

Narcissa and Molly smiled at him, the Weasley mother drying a tear from under her eye.

“And we also wouldn’t be happy if our baby didn’t have the support of our families. You are all here because _you are_ family. Adopted or not, blood or not. It’s been good twenty years since blood had stopped mattering for a few of us here,” Draco continued, with some sort of pain in his eyes. “I love that our child is going to be born in a world where they won’t have to go through what _we_ went through as children. And I would love you to tell them that.”

Draco collected a box that was filled with blue and pink fabric triangles. He handed a triangle for each person together with a fabric pen.

“I would like you all to write the baby a message. A message for the future, one they can read and know they have been loved since before they were born into this world.”

Each person had a smile on their faces; even Theo who was trying hard not to smile was failing at it. Once they’ve written their messages, they stood up and attached them to a line, side by side, creating a bunting line. It was beautiful, the pink and blue connected with the messages of their family. Harry helped them do it, and he could read the phrases clearly:

_May you be understood._

_May you have many siblings._

_Know that your aunts and uncles love you forever._

_Give your parents hell._

_You’ll always be welcomed to grandma’s food._

_Don’t forget where you came from._

And the list went on. Harry couldn’t stop smiling as he saw the messages.When the bunting was ready, they all congratulated both the parents on the baby, and they moved on to the part that everyone had been waiting for.

“Cut the caaaake!” Ron cheered, and Harry rolled his eyes, positioning himself with Draco so they could cut the cake and finally know whether they were having a boy or a girl. Everybody cheered as they held the knife, Draco’s hand under Harry’s on the handle. Excitedly, they cut off a piece, expecting to see either pink or blue, but…

“Green?” Draco uttered, showing off the piece on a plate, his face confused. “What are we having? A pygmy-puff?”

Hermione laughed, standing up with a huge grin on her face.

“No, I don’t think so,” she said, and then she pulled a long roll from her purse, making Draco’s eyes go wide as she kept pulling the thing off. “You wanted me to order me a cake that would tell you if you were going to have a boy or a girl. I couldn’t do that.”

She moved to the wall behind the cake table and attached the roll on the wall as if it was a piece of tapestry.

“I can’t do that because…” she let the roll unfold, showing off the picture the doctor had made on the day they discovered. It was obviously enlarged and it looked like someone had outlined the baby’s body in white ink, showing a perfect baby curled… and at the baby’s side, _another_ baby. “…you are having twins. And as it looks like, an omega boy and an alpha boy.”

Draco’s hand covered his mouth as his eyes filled with happy tears, his shoulders shaking as everybody around them cheered and clapped.

“You are going to be an amazing aunt, you know that, don’t you Hermione?” Harry said as he hugged Hermione tight, as touched as Draco was.

Draco had never hugged Hermione before, but now it was definitely the time. He hugged her tight, not knowing what to say, so he blurted the first thing in his mind.

“Oh, Merlin’s saggy balls! We need another crib!”

* * *

Draco’s pregnancy went by smoothly. Hermione commented on how surprised she was with how nice his pregnant body seemed to be on him. Draco replied that it was because _he was born for this_.

He was much needier now, practically attached to Harry’s lap. Also, he napped _a lot_. As his belly grew in size with their twins, Draco got more and more tired, to the point where there were permanent dark circles under his eyes. Draco was also moody and whiney, but Harry decided he had to suffer from it if Draco had to go all the nine months with two babies in his belly.

They added another crib to the nursery, rearranging the furniture so it didn’t look crowded. Luna even added a little deer and a little green dragon flying on the walls with her decals.

From now on, they only had to be careful and wait for the delivery… And pick names.

“I’m not naming my babies after dead people,” Draco said after he once again rejected Harry’s ideas.

“ _My_ name is _James_. I’m not dead,” Harry insisted, and Draco looked at him dead in the eyes.

“So you’re naming your kid after _yourself_? That’s the story you’re gonna tell him?”

“Oh, come on, Draco! James is a good name. Traditional, simple, he’ll learn to write it about the time he’s four with no trouble. _Hyperion¸_ on the other side…”

“…Is a meaningful, beautiful name. Follows the Black tradition as well.”

“So does Sirius!”

“What did I say about dead people?”

“This is going to take us forever,” Harry sighed, carding his hand through his hair.

“It can’t. We only have about two months before they arrive,” Draco smiled cockily, and Harry wanted to punch him with a kiss. His husband was as beautiful as he was infuriating.

“But… Draco, it would mean a lot to me if I could honour my father or my mother. Their memories are… _Everything_ to me,” Harry said, honestly, and Draco bit his bottom lip thoughtful.

He sighed, and nodded.

“But _only_ Lily and James. No other name of any other existing friend of ours, okay? Dead or alive,” Draco conceded, and Harry smiled widely, kissing him on the lips.

“Thank you my love. And… About your Black tradition and my Evans tradition… You should name the boys and I should name the girls. James… Can be a second name.”

It was Draco’s turn to smile, and then he nodded.

“Well, then, since you gave me permission… I want our omega boy to be Scorpius Hyperion, as you already know, and our alpha boy could be… Sirius James. It does have a nice ring to it.”

Draco winked at Harry, and the alpha felt like he could cry. He hugged Draco against his body, scenting his neck and caressing his protruding belly, feeling their babies move about inside him.

“I love you, Draco Potter,” he said against Draco’s skin, making him melt over his body.

“I love you too, Harry Potter. I really do. And I can’t wait to know these little people we’ve made all by ourselves.”

Draco’s wish came faster than they were planning.

They had been warned by their healer that twin pregnancies had a chance to come early, but they didn’t think Draco’s would. Other than being tired and moody, Draco felt perfectly normal. No morning sickness, no strange and weird cravings. Of course he was a peeing machine, but that would happen to anyone who had two entire human beings inside of them squishing their bladders.

Except three whole weeks before Draco’s due date, their boys decided they wanted _out_.

And, as if to punish Draco for a very smooth pregnancy, his labour was the toughest 25 hours of his life.

Harry barely slept, holding Draco’s hand, kissing his head, feeding him ice chips and trying to distract him from the pain. Draco cursed him, their babies, even Ron a couple of times for whatever reason. And when their babies finally came into the world, Draco was sobbing with pain and happy tears.

Harry couldn’t imagine why he’d want to go through so much pain… Until he held his older son in his arms.

Scorpius was tiny and red. He had only a bit of blond fuzz over his head, and his lungs were powerful when he cried. The mediwitch put his small son on Draco’s bare chest so they could bond while they waited for his second son.

“He’s so small, Harry,” Draco said, his voice weak and tired although he had a smile on his lips. He kissed their son’s small head before another contraction hit him.

“Here comes your alpha!” The healer announced, and Harry found himself with his arms full of baby.

He didn’t know where to look, if to the wonder in his arms, or the wonder coming into the world.

Sirius was bigger than his brother, but not by all that much. Harry had hoped his second son would have his dark hair, but got surprised when Sirius was cleaned, revealing not blond, but soft red hair. Harry didn’t even notice he was crying until he sobbed, tucking his baby boy against his chest.

An hour later, Draco was sleeping soundly on his hospital bed, and Harry was admiring his two baby boys in their bassinets. After they were fed – with a little bit of manoeuvring because Draco was adamant on feeding both of them at the same time – they slept on Draco’s chest for a moment before Draco was out cold.

Harry transferred them to the bassinets and now couldn’t stop looking at them. They were so amazing, with their little button noses and cute baby pouts. Baby Sirius had his lips in a slight purplish tone, but the healer said it was perfectly normal and they’d both be looking less pink and purplish once time has passed.

“It’s interesting… How it took me months to noticed I loved your other father… But it took me a second to know I love you both,” Harry whispered to his babies, running his wrist on both of their little cheeks to mark them both with his scent.

As he stared at the miracles they had created, Harry thought back on his decision to match himself to someone. It was a bit crazy, but he was happy he did it – and happier that it was Draco. He couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore, and he would show his love how grateful he was for him being in his life every single day until they died.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“ _Okay,_ _which of you dang brats let the wet dog in_!?” Draco’s voice was deadly as it reached Harry’s office, and the alpha chuckled, said dog – now dry, thanks to a rapidly cast spell by Harry, before the four-year-old brown labradoodle ruined his important documents.

The dog perked up his head, looking at the door and standing up, his tail wagging happily as he ran down to meet Draco’s voice. With it, Harry heard other pairs of feet running down the stairs.

“It wasn’t me! I wasn’t even outside,” Sirius’s voice chanted, breaking a little in the middle. Harry stood from his chair, walking up to their living room where a line of kids was in front of a mad Draco. Even at seven months pregnant, he looked menacing as he pointed his want to where his rare, antique rug looked completely wet.

Their oldest five kids were arranged by age, as they usually did when Draco wanted to talk to them. Their youngest, number six – at the moment – was in Lily’s arms as the girl stood beside Scorpius.

Sirius was already sixteen. He was tall and long, red hair wild as it fell over his forehead and ears, his intense grey eyes wide as he looked at Draco. He had his arms crossed, trying to look bigger as every young alpha would do when scared.

Scorpius was beside him, looking innocent. That boy could get away with anything just by looking cute. He was significantly shorter than his twin was, and generally looked nothing like Sirius. His platinum hair was as long as Draco’s now, reaching the middle of his back, and his glasses were delicate and white, making him look a bit like a fairy.

“I was practicing the piano, father,” Scorpius said, his music sheets still in his hands. All of their Hogwarts aged kids were home since it was July, and they usually took the opportunity to enjoy their hobbies as they couldn’t do much of that at school.

“Lily?” Draco prodded, and she sighed, pointing to the toddler in her arms.

“I was in the play room with Althair and Daisy, we were doing blocks,” the fourteen-year-old said. She was also blessed with the Evan’s red hair, hers falling down to her hips in long curls, her eyes as green as Harry’s. Althair, the little boy in her arms, had Harry’s complexion and dark hair, and he clapped happily to what she said.

“Blocks! They big!”

“Yes, papa, it’s true!” Daisy said from the end of the line, her dark hair in two pigtails, her front teeth missing.

After her words, all of the siblings looked at the only one who hadn’t spoken.

“Orion?” Draco prompted, again, and the eleven year old whined and broke down. His hair was as blond as Scorpius’s, but his eyes were the only brown eyes they had in the family.

“He was crying, papa! He just wanted to get in! I really wanted to get him dry but when I got the towel, he was gone! I’m sorry he wetted your expensive rug!”

“You’re so screwed, little dude,” Sirius chuckled as all the siblings started to come back to whatever they were doing, leaving Orion alone with Draco. Harry didn’t say anything, acting like he wasn’t even there.

He observed his husband, admiring his form. Even at 53, Draco was an amazing man. His features were beautiful, his body was amazing, and Harry couldn’t stop thinking about having his way with him all the time. He was also ridiculously fertile, as his pregnant belly showed. They were hoping for twins, so they could _finally_ win over the Weasleys, as they didn’t think another pregnancy could happen after this one. They were growing old, and although Draco’s hair didn’t show, Harry’s was more grey than black as for now.

“You’re cleaning this rug Muggle style, boy,” Draco said, and Orion grunted, his shoulders tense and face scrunched up in anger and sadness. “I don’t care if you’ve just received your Hogwarts letter, you’re not allowed to do magic and I’m not cleaning your mess for you. Now, chop-chop, this rug is a rarity.”

As Orion moved, complaining under his breath, Draco sat down on the couch, whining a little as he caressed his belly. Harry moved then, sitting beside him and kissing his head.

“You were there all the time?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded. “What will I do with him? He’s getting worse as he grows. Such a messy boy. Have you seen his room? I’ve asked him to clean it about seven times. That disgusting sock is still right under the bed.”

“He’s a tween, Draco. He’s going to get better with time. You know Ory is a good boy.”

“Well, he is, just a messy one!” Draco sighed, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he looked around their living room. There were seven portraits on the wall. Right on top of the fireplace there was a big portrait of Harry and Draco together, both seated in their comfy armchair. They’ve opted for non-moving portraits as Harry found a bit weird to look at himself moving in their living room.

On the side walls, three on one side and three on the other side were their six children. They made other portraits every year, and Draco kept the old ones in a box that he’d sometimes dig through so he could see their kids as babies once again – not considering all the photo albums the omega hoarded of the children.

“You know, even with his mess, I’m still proud of him. What house do you think he’s going?” Harry asked, and Draco didn’t even bat an eye.

“Hufflepuff, I’m sure. That boy can’t stand not even a tiny bit of pressure.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“I hope he does. Then he can pester Professor Lupin for us,” he said, and Draco laughed with him.

Life was good. A bit messy and a bit noisy, but damn, how it was good.

~Fin

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Thank you for reading this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the author a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
